Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a method of driving a display panel, a display panel driving apparatus performing the method and a display apparatus having the display panel driving apparatus. More particularly, the disclosed technology relates to a method of driving a display panel used in a display apparatus, a display panel driving apparatus performing the method and a display apparatus having the display panel driving apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
A display panel of a display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, generally includes a gate line, a data line, a switching element electrically connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the switching element.
A gate signal applied to the gate line is usually transited from a gate-off voltage (or OFF voltage) to a gate-on voltage (or ON voltage) during a horizontal period, the switching element is turned on in response to an activation of the gate signal, and thus a data signal applied to the data line is charged to the pixel electrode.
The gate signal is typically transited from the ON voltage to the OFF voltage after the horizontal period, the switching element is turned off in response to an inactivation of the gate signal, and thus the data signal is not charged to the pixel electrode.
When the gate signal is inactivated, a kickback voltage is usually generated due to a parasitic capacitance of the switching element, and the kickback voltage often deteriorates a display quality of the display apparatus.
A technique for inserting a kickback compensation period when the gate signal is decreased from the ON voltage to a kickback compensation voltage (or compensation voltage) greater than the OFF voltage in a period when the gate signal is decreased from the ON voltage to the OFF voltage has been developed, so as to decrease the kickback voltage.
However, when the kickback compensation voltage is decreased and the kickback compensation period is increased so as to decrease the kickback voltage, a data-charging rate regarding a data signal charged to the pixel electrode is decreased and thus the display quality of the display apparatus is deteriorated.